The Immortal Heroes Saga
by arondight2016
Summary: Twilight Saga parody where heroes are chosen immortal. It starts with a young man who lived a luxury life in Beverly Hills now lives his uncle in the country. During his visit, he meets some mysterious girls with a hidden truth: immortality and a shy friend who hid a dark secret for generations. Will his life be turned upside down or will it end in such danger? Find out and review!
1. Chapter 1

"A true hero isn't measured by the size or the strength, but by the strength of his or her heart."

It is a phrase that he had not understood for the longest time, but is more clearly than ever. Any hero can be known by action or by words, but never in his life have actually believe that he would meet actual superheroes that cared about him, not as a human, but as a friend.

It was a clear sunny day in the city of Beverly Hills, California. He and his father enjoyed spending time in the streets of fabulous stores he can enjoy. One of the stores which was in the city of Los Angeles, where he's staying with his father was a huge book store where his father conducts several films. Every now and then, he would read some stories and ask for assistance with his dad with productions. When his father mentioned that he was going to travel to Europe about a few months, his life was about to change forever. He even tried to ask my father if he can go with him for moral support, but he did remind me that since this is business work, he would spend less time with me. Not knowing what to do, his father then mentioned of a place in Kentucky that he can stay at for the time being with his uncle. As they prepared their flights, his father had left him a bunch of old comic books that contained different types of superheroes that was popular back in the day. Thinking that the idea was ridiculous, the boy kept his father's books to remember him throughout the entire trip. They were just saying their good-byes at the airport as they started to go their separate ways.

"You have everything?" his father asked who was in his best suit for the meeting.

"Yes, dad. I checked everything before we left the house." the boy answered in respect.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure."

"Promise me you'll write?" the boy asked his father as he hugged him dearly.

"Of course I will, Richard."

Richard's father kissed him in the forehead and allowed him to walk on his own. It became hard for him to see him off since the death of Richard's mother. She died tragically by a horrible fire when Richard was born, but never knew how his son was saved in the fire by the time the fire struck. Many people believed that he was saved by an angel, but his father did not believe in such mythology. Richard and his father then went to their own separate ways as mentioned before, then his journey began.

As soon as he came out of the airplane from the Louisville airport, Richard looked around and found his uncle holding a sign saying:

"Re-chard"

He sighed and shook his head clearly. From what he understood from his father, Uncle K was not able to read or write at all when his mother had left school years ago. From his ADHD issue, there was no possible way for him to improve his teaching since. From what his mother had told him before she died, he was kind and giving, but has time to think of what life is sometimes. As Uncle K saw him come to his direction, he started to cry.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. You look just like your mum."  
"Thanks, Uncle K."  
"Now, shall we be going?"  
"Where?"  
"Home, silly."

As he started to grab hold of Richard's bag, he started to walk towards his car. Richard expected to be a beat-up old truck still covered in muck and dirt, but instead, he saw a nice 98' Civic Vehicle in the parking lot. Uncle K popped open the trunk and placed the bag inside. Throughout the journey, Richard and Uncle K became a bit quiet until they came to a nearby town.

"Do you drive?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good, because you're going to love the surprise I got for yah."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You'll love it."  
"Oh boy." Richard stated silently.

As they pulled in to the entrance of a gate, Richard noticed that Uncle K lived in a farm, just like his mother had, but he was a bit more worn down and a few animals roamed about the area.

"Welcome to the barn."  
"Wonderful."

Not knowing what to expect, he started to grab his bag and started to walk towards the house. All around surprisingly was clean, not exactly what he had expected, but for a solo bachelor, he would be expecting company. As he went to the spare bedroom to rest for the night, he noticed that his uncle did everything possible to make him feel so much like home.

"Anything you need?" Uncle K asked him.  
"Not right now, Uncle."  
"Okay. Your surprise should be here any moment now."

As soon as he said that, there was a honk outside the house.

"Perfect timing they are. Come on."

As both Richard and Uncle K walked towards the entrance of the house, two cars started to pull towards the gates. One of which was a pickup truck and the other a nice black 97' Honda comes rolling in. Both drivers started to come out and one of which was Richard's first childhood friend: Nessie. Since she doesn't talk as much, Nessie has an act of spending time with animals when they went traveling to the forest.

"Richard, Richard," the woman replied. "We haven't seen you since you were a small boy."  
"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Ms. Anderson?"  
"You can now call me Mrs. Peterson. I had just recently got married, you know."  
"Sorry about that, ma'am."  
"Manners, that is why my daughter talks so much about you."

Nessie just nudged her mother on the side and looked down. Richard looked at Nessie and she was just as he remembered: long black hair with amazing blue eyes, fair skin and a silent personality.

"So, Richard, what do you think?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we couldn't decide what kind of car you want as a welcome back present, so we brought two of our best vehicles you can keep as your own."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Don't thank us. It was your Uncle who helped us out."  
"Amazing. Let me see this car."

He pointed at the 97' Honda and was amazed. Everything was particularly new and clean. He appreciated the vehicle and was able to drive to school. However, since he never have been around before in a long time, Richard knew that he had to ask his Uncle for directions. The next morning, as he was waking up early for school, he noticed through his window that his uncle was working in the farm just like his mother did before. While preparing to go, Richard then noticed that Uncle K was not able to show him directions if he's working with the pigs.

"I guess I'm going to use a GPS."

He then walked towards his car, got in, and started driving away. Uncle K, while wiping the sweat off his brow, then noticed his nephew leaving for school and smiled.

"I hope my map that I gave him will lead him right."

For that moment, he walked towards the horse shed and started to bring food for the animals. While Richard came towards the center of town, he then noticed a few high school students like him were leading him to the direction he needed to go.

"I guess I'm here."

He pulled lightly towards the entrance as he noticed that there were no parking lots at all. All around them were a gravel road for vehicles and a grassy patch for the horses. Richard knew that he would get use to this area and started to park at a spot. He got out of the car and started to enter towards the high school grounds and a few people noticed him coming towards their school.

"Hi!" a girl replied as he turned around. "You must be new here, right? I'm Jasmine."  
"Nice to meet you, Jasmine."  
"Nice to meet you too, Richard."  
"How do you know..."  
"When a new person comes to town, not various amounts of rumors comes through here at school."  
"Okay."  
"Don't worry. There's no deep rumors of secrets around here. All we care about is education and love."  
"Love?"  
"Yeah, didn't you know? All the girls are talking about you being their boyfriend."  
"I actually am not interested for a-"  
"I know. I know. Not many girls see that. If a guy ain't interested, don't mess with him."  
"You speak from experience?"  
"I'm actually not interested in boys, but I like talking to them. Don't worry about it."

All throughout the school, Jasmine was able to show him all around the school of where classes are, the time schedules, and the groups he could enter. Just about lunch time hit and Richard started to understand Jasmine more and more, but never thought of her interested.

"Alright, Richard," Jasmine replied, "meet my group: This is George, William, Ariel, and Anna."  
"Nice to meet you guys."  
"Don't worry about a thing, Richard." Ariel replied. "If any of the girls try to get close to you..."  
"We'll take care of them." Anna finished.  
"Thanks. I feel a bit safe already." he stated quietly in a sarcastic tone.

While they continued to talk about what the group should do together, Richard then noticed some strange girls started to walk together in a group. It was something about them that started to feel a bit different.

"Who are they?"  
"Who?" George asked as he looked at their direction, "The Cole sisters? Don't waste your time with them."  
"Why not?"  
"They are one of the groups that barely let any other people come close to." William replied.  
"It's true." Anna replied. "One time, I wanted to spend some quality time with one of the girls, but not one of them appreciate me for who I am."  
"That was because I was the one that mentioned that we didn't do what they do." Ariel replied.

As they started to talk, Richard noticed that there were about four that sat by each other at lunch time. One of which wore a hoodie over her head, another had a long hair, the third looked like a guy than a girl, and the last had a unique type of hairstyle.

"Do you know their names?" Richard asked.  
"Yeah," Jasmine stated. "The small one is Willow. Shy as a fly, but has the sweetest voice when you hear her sing."  
"The short haired one is Olseia. She's not one you would like to pick a fight with." William replied.  
"You tried to pick a fight with her?" Anna asked.  
"Well, I wanted to get her attention, but yeah."  
"The one in the hoodie is Delia. If you try to talk to her, she won't speak to anyone. She's technically has no voice." Ariel replied.  
"And that girl with the strange hairstyle is Erica." George stated. "One of the most popular girls around, but not interested in any guy around. I'm guessing that we guys aren't good enough for her."  
"I see." Richard said as he turned towards the girls.

Erica's eyes and his were locked towards each other as if they wanted to talk, but nothing came towards them. Later in the afternoon, as Richard started to come in one of the classes, he noticed one of the Cole sisters sat by herself. It was the girl with the unique hairstyle. Their eyes locked again as if time had stopped, but then she shook her head and started to read a book from the class.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.  
"Yes. My name is Richard. I'm actually new here-"  
"Oh. A transfer student. I see. Welcome. We have a seat prepared for you. You can sit with Ms. Erica."  
"Thank you, sir."

As Richard sat down with his seat, he grabbed a notebook to prepare for notes, but didn't get the chance to talk to his "partner" he was sitting by. As he looked at her, she barely paid any attention to class as she started to read her book. He then noticed a small black mark under her sleeve. Before he had the chance to ask her about that mark, the school bell rang. The mark then was covered by her sweater and started to move away from him.

Something about her wasn't right, but the only way to find out is to see what the mark was about. While walking about towards the library to read a book, Richard then spotted the girl from earlier at the lunch table. It was Willow. She was talking to someone, but was unable to see who it was. As he tried to find out who it was, Richard then felt a grab by the shoulder. It was Delia, one whom people thought that she couldn't talk. She glared at him at the eyes to read something inside, but nothing. She let him go and walked away.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself as he turned to see Willow.

As soon as he turned towards the direction where Willow was at, she wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?"

He then started to walk away from the library and went to his car to drive home. Though he had various amounts of questions from the three of the four girls, he wanted to find out, but will ask tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day as he went back to school, Richard noticed that none of the girls came. He didn't see them at all throughout school. Thinking that they might have been sick, he decided to ask the next day. Weeks passed and not a single girl was there in sight. It did seem weird as to why they didn't come. One day, as he went to class as normal, Richard then noticed Erica sitting there as class was about to start. He wanted to know what happened from the past several days, but he didn't seem to ask the question. As he prepared his notes for class as before, he heard a voice.

"Hello."

He looked and noticed that Erica was talking to him.

"I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself when we last met. My name's Erica. You are Richard, I presume?"  
"Yes."

Before they had the chance to talk as normal, the teacher started to teach. Unlike last time, she grabbed the items the teacher mentioned and started to work on what he was discussing. While the teacher was writing an item on the board, Richard noticed her arm again, but instead of the mark he saw the other day, the mark was disappeared.

"What are you staring at, Mr. Richard?" Erica replied.

He stopped looking at her arm and looked at her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just that...I thought I saw something on your arm the last time I saw you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind."

He then started to listen to the teaching and still felt a bit puzzled.

"Are you puzzled on something, Mr. Richard?"

Richard looked at her with a confused look.

"I could tell by your appearance that you seem lost on something."  
"I just don't understand."  
"Of my arm or the subject?"  
"What?"  
"Do you not understand my arm that you saw or the subject the teacher is talking about?"

Richard couldn't decide what to say, but was saved by the teacher when she interrupted the conversation.

"Ms. Erica."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Since you are quite a talker of this matter, would you mind answering this problem?"

The problem that was placed before her was: x2+24=8490

"X equals 4233, ma'am."  
"That is correct. Could you explain to the entire class as to how you were able to receive the answer?"

She then explained all throughout class hour. Richard then noticed that the answer for her would have been difficult, however, since she was reading the last time they met, she could have figured the answer when she was gone. As class ended, Richard walked towards his car with questions in his mind as normal, but couldn't figure out what it was. As he was about to open the door, he turned around to see Erica with the other Cole sisters. She was talking to Willow and glanced at his direction. With joy, she waved lightly as he waved to her as well and turned away.

"I need to know some answers." he stated to himself as he grabbed his keys.

While looking for his keys downward, a tree started to fall towards his direction.

"LOOK OUT!" one student yelled.

He looked up and noticed that the tree was about to crush him. In just a few moments, he covered his body as he fell towards the ground to duck for cover. As he tried to feel the pines on his body, he surprisingly didn't feel anything. As he looked up, Richard was in complete shock. Olseia stood there with her hands touching the tree and pushing it towards the side away from the car as if the tree was actually made of rubber. As she looked at Richard, he then noticed the same mark Erica had, but on her right eye. For a few seconds the mark shined and disappeared, allowing Olseia to leave her direction away from the crowd. The entire student body started to run towards Richard to see if he was okay and called for help. The other sisters started to drive away from the area where Richard laid at and did not turn back.

A few moments later, Uncle K walked towards the local hospital to see if Richard was okay. As he came in, there sat Richard with only dirt from the top of his shirt downward and a few leaves on his hair.

"What happened to you?"  
"A tree fell towards me."  
"Oh, that pine tree. The tree that we mentioned "it never gets old" now finally took its last branch."

He started to laugh as Richard looked at him sternly. Uncle K then cleared his throat.

"Sorry to hear about it."  
"I would have been completely injured if it weren't for Olseia."  
"Who?"  
"Olseia. One of the Cole sisters."  
"Her? Nah. She might have pushed you to the ground to duck or something. No girl in America is that strong enough to hold a 3 ton tree."

Richard, after getting a checkup from the local hospital, spotted the girls by the side. He was about to turn as he felt another tug and towards the wall as before. Richard then felt a grab by the shoulder. It was Delia, one whom people thought that she couldn't talk. She glared at him at the eyes to read something inside, but nothing. She let him go and started to walk away.

"Wait."

She stopped and looked at his direction.

"Would you be kind enough to explain how Olseia saved me? I mean, that mark I saw her was different than Erica's, but I-"

Before he could finish his story, her hand was placed on his lips. Delia just looked at him as he noticed a mark on her neck. It seem like she was about to speak when she heard a voice behind her.

"There you are, Delia. We've been looking eve-"

As Richard looked, it was Willow who had came close behind. She looked at him and started to feel scared and hid behind Delia. Not knowing what to do, Willow started to pull Delia away without talking to Richard and never turned back. Richard then started to feel a bit concerned. If the rumors about each of them were true, then why haven't any of them see the marks on both Erica and Olseia? Was it something not worth telling about, or was he the only one that noticed this change of event? The night had passed and he started to fall asleep, however, he felt like he was being watched. When he woke up suddenly, he saw Willow with the mark on her forehead. In fear, he turned on the lights, but she was gone.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself.

Not knowing why, he seemed puzzled more and more. The next day, as he was preparing for a field trip, Richard then glanced at his car and had a few streaks. Then, he had remembered that particular day in a few moments. When he looked up, the girls were walking towards his direction, but there were a lot of questions that could not be answered. Before he had the opportunity to ask, a young girl walked towards him.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Richard."  
"Thank you, Miss..."  
"I'm Ashley. I actually was wondering if you had plans this weekend and see if you wanted to hang out."  
"Hang out as in a date?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I hate to say this, but I would have to pass."  
"Why?"  
"I'm currently not looking for a relationship. Plus, I believe my father would be back from his trip."  
"I see."  
"I'm sure you could ask William. He would be honored to take you to anywhere you please."  
"William? Well, you see, I don't actually want to be around him."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, I've heard that he sells drugs for a living."  
"Do you believe everything you hear?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"If I told you that from those rumors, he actually doesn't. I know him well enough that he doesn't sell drugs."  
"Okay then. I'll ask him."

After Ashley left, Richard looked up and noticed that the girls were nowhere to be seen. The field trip to the museum went through successfully, however, as they glanced at the pictures, Richard felt a whisper behind his ear.

"What's your dad like?" a voice replied.

He turned around and noticed Erica with Olseia with her.

"What are you talking about?"  
"We overheard you talk about your dad. I want to know what he does for a living."  
"Are you going to tell me how Olseia was able to save me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Olseia saved me."  
"No, she didn't."  
"Yes, she did. Why are you lying to me?"

Olseia pulled Erica's sleeve and whispered to her ear. Erica then glanced at Richard for a moment.

"Excuse us."

They started to walk away for a moment. Richard then never had the chance to talk to her until they both met each other at the bus pick-up later on.

"I think it's best that you stay away from us."  
"You should've thought of that before sending Olseia to save me."  
"What she did to save you is none of your concern. Just be thankful and let it go."  
"Fine. Then if you want me to do so, then tell me about the hidden marks you girls have."  
"Hidden marks?"  
"Yeah. I've noticed all of you contain a single mark on your body like a tattoo, but they seem different for some reason."

Erica then didn't know what to do. It seemed like he knew most of her secrets. If he continues to know more and tells everyone else, then her family will have to find a new home.

"What you know of us is not something you should be meddling with. I suggest you should stop while you are ahead."  
"What do you mean?"

Erica then said nothing and entered in the bus, sitting in her seat with the other group. What Richard never understood what she meant: "something he shouldn't be meddling with"? Was it something that he said to her that made it seem like he knew something? The more question that was placed on his head, the more he try to figure out about them and why they separate from each other. However, the more he tried to figure out who they are, he seemed to be clueless more and more each day. When he came home, he expected his father to take him home, but received a letter saying that he was going to stay at Europe a while longer. He was not pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

According to the letter he received, his father was still producing a film and it is taking longer than expected due to weather changes and sickness from some of the actors and actresses. As he sat down at the lunch table the next day, he was thinking about the girls and what Erica stated.

"You coming?" Ariel asked.  
"Where?"  
"To the beach."  
"Beach?"  
"Yeah. All the best waves are there. So, you coming?"  
"Well...I haven't been to the beach for a while, so...okay."  
"Yay!" both Anna and Ariel stated in joy.

Richard then slowly walked away to grab something from the salad bar. Just as he grabbed an apple for something to eat, he heard a voice behind him. When he turned around, he noticed Willow standing there. The apple that he picked fell and landed on her hand.

"Hi." she replied softly.  
"Hello."  
"..."

She seemed too speechless that she started to rock back and forth. He had a type of feeling that she wanted to tell him something.

"...I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For...taking Delia away from you. I...I didn't mean to..."

In tears, she was about to cry. Richard didn't know what to do since he never encountered a girl crying before.

"No, no. It wasn't your fault. You came to find her and I kept her long enough from you. So, in all honesty, it was actually my fault."

She sniffled for a moment and wiped her tears for a moment.

"Would...would you...be my friend?"  
"Your friend?"  
"Yeah...I never had a boy as a friend."  
"Well, I'm not actually interested in a girl, so since you're asking for being friends, then sure."  
"Okay then, friend."

Richard placed his hand out to shake in agreement, however, Willow looked at his and placed her hands inside her pockets.

"We should celebrate our friendship." he replied.  
"Where?"  
"To the beach. Some of the people would be there."  
"The beach?"  
"Yeah."

She then glanced down, turned to her sisters and glanced at him.

"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Well...Erica wouldn't like it and even if she would let me, the beach would be busy as it is."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Well, we should try again some other time."  
"Okay."

She quickly started to walk away as Richard looked towards her direction. It did seem odd for her to hide her hands in her pockets when it's only a simple handshake. Later on, he and several people from the school started to play in the beach. From a distance, he then noticed his friend, Nessie walked about his path with a few people.

"Nessie?" he called out.

Nessie turned around and stood there shy and waved a little. Her people she walked with stood there as he walked close to her.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Taking a walk."  
"Out here."  
"My house's not far from here."  
"Cool."  
"Who are you?" Jasmine called out.

Nessie turned to the side and noticed some of Richard's school mates came close by.

"It's okay, Jasmine. This is my childhood friend Nessie."  
"Nessie, eh?" Ariel inquired.  
"Yeah. We've been friends since I've been here."  
"We know about her." Anna replied.  
"Most girls know about her."

Richard looked at her and to the girls and didn't seem to understand.

"Well, since she's here," William interrupted, "could you care spend time with Richard? He's been so lonesome today."  
"Why?"  
"He tried to bring one of the girls here, but she didn't want to."  
"Who?"  
"Willow~!"

Some of the guys started to whistle of congrats, but Richard was not satisfied.

"I was just trying to be kind to her."  
"The sisters never leave each other. They stay together as glue." one of the people from Nessie stated.  
"They never come to public places like this." the other declared.

Not knowing what they were talking about, the group decided to leave Nessie and Richard alone for a moment. He needed Nessie to tell him what they meant.

"Nessie?"  
"Yes?"  
"What did they mean by 'the sisters never come to public places'?"  
"That. Well, that is as old as time itself. Legendary things."  
"Like what?"  
"I honestly wouldn't know."  
"I see. Has your mom told you of stories?"  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't know all what she told me."  
"Well, you know I'm good at keeping secrets. You can tell me."  
"Well..."  
"Please?"

Nessie looked at the ground for a moment and spoke up for a moment.

"If I remember my mother's story correctly, there were four different tribes. A wind, fire, water, and earth tribe. They all would stay together as one family due to a sacred bond. One day, as one member came across the lost tribe: my ancestors, they decided to be friends with the lost tribe. The problem was that when a friend is made from different tribes, you can't remove their bond, but can remove trust. Sadly though, one friend was betrayed by the other friend that they declared war. To prevent war to occur with the pale faces, they made a sacred vow. They would vow to never come across their land and to do so, my ancestors would vow to never let the pale faces to know their secrets."  
"Secrets?"  
"Not sure what that means though. Since that was a long time ago."  
"Okay. I promise to not tell anyone about that story."  
"Okay."

They both walked some more, but he also wanted to know why his classmates talked badly of Nessie. It was not the right time to speak about the subject when she's with him. Afterwards, he went towards the computer in the library to know about the legend of the lost tribe. However, the information about it was unknown.

"Wow. It truly is the Lost tribe if it doesn't have the history behind it."

He continued researching and noticed there was a book of lost history of Kentucky. It was actually on sale at a location that is near the grocery store. Since his uncle was going towards the store later on today, he decided to come along.

"This is your first time being here, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, there are some ways to get items from stores like these without paying full price."  
"Don't tell me that you shop lift here, do you?"  
"I'm not that stupid, boy. I mean, there are such things as coupons."  
"Oh."  
"Something on your mind?"  
"Well, there's this book I was wanting to get and the bookstore's close to here..."  
"Then you can go, but just be back home before 10. You know how dangerous it is out there after dark."  
"Thanks, Uncle."

He then went towards the store to get the lost history book. As he left the store later on in the evening, Richard noticed a few girls coming close to him. Richard then decided to find a way to lose sight of them.

"Where are you going, boy? Don't you want to have some fun with us?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"Oh come on. Don't be shy."  
"Don't touch me."

Since they didn't listen to him, they started to rape him on the spot. He would push them away from him for an escape, but they wouldn't budge. Then, when they were close for a moment, a loud noise came close by the area and the door was opened loudly. From Richard's view, it was both Delia and Willow that was coming out of the vehicle.

"Get in the car, Richard." Willow commanded.

Richard normally would have asked why, but from looking at her eyes, it was something that didn't need to be asked. When he went inside the back seat, Delia and Willow looked at their eyes.

"Way to ruin the fun," one of the girls stated.

In rage, Delia glared at their eyes as hers started to glow white as snow. In fear, the girls started to back away for a moment as Willow grabbed her sleeve slightly towards the car. Willow and Delia went towards the car and drove away. Richard seemed a bit clueless as to why they did that, but knew that Delia and Willow were not in the mood to talk for a moment.

"Are you okay, Richard?" Willow asked him.  
"Yeah."  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"Not really-"  
"Have they tried to..."  
"Yeah, but they didn't get to."

Delia started to grit her teeth as she started to speed.

"Delia, not so fast." Willow replied.

Delia didn't listen for a moment and started to speed faster. Willow took a deep breath and started to touch her skin. Delia stopped pressing down the pedal and the speed started to slow down a moment. Richard didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like they started to stop for a moment.

"So...you hungry?" asked Willow.

In just a few moments, both Willow, Delia, and Richard sat down at a buffet. Richard sat there with his plate full of chicken as Delia started to eat a bit of ice cream and Willow just sat there with no food at all.

"Willow, how did you know that I was there?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, back there. Where I was... you know. How did you know?"  
"Just a hunch?"

Richard didn't believe it.

"Okay. Delia and I saw you nearby when we were coming from the store and noticed you there. If I didn't tell Delia to stop-"  
"Wait. Tell Delia?"

She sigh and glanced at Delia. Delia only glared at her and shook her head no.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you know what happens if word gets out of my hidden talent?"  
"Hidden talent?"  
"...Delia. Could you check to see if I left my bag in the car? I might have left my checkbook."

Delia stood up and walked towards the exit. Willow giggled for a moment and sat next to Richard

"Could you keep a secret?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"I kind of have a gift of reading minds. I could read everyone's in this restaurant, but I can't tell what they're saying all at once."  
"Oh. A Psychic."  
"What?"  
"You have psychic abilities. Kind of like telekinesis."  
"Yeah. Something like that."  
"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Delia then started to come with a shrug on her shoulder. When Willow showed her the bag, Delia stood there with a palm on her face. As they started to go towards the car, Willow started to feel sleepy that she started to sit at the back of the car while Richard sat in the front with Delia. She drove him home as the air started to blow. Since it started to make him cold, he noticed that Delia never complained about it. He started to change the AC, her hand started to come to his as well. When they touched, he felt a hot touch on her hand.

"Delia, are you getting sick or something? You're burning up."

Delia stated nothing as she continued driving. They both made it to house and she just drove off without saying goodbye. In confusion, it didn't bother him a bit. He walked towards the house with a worried uncle.

"Where have you been?"  
"I-I was..."  
"Didn't I tell you that being out there at dark is dangerous?"  
"You did, but..."  
"I'm sorry, sir." a voice replied.

Both Richard and Uncle K turned and noticed Willow stood there.

"I didn't mean to take Mr. Richard most of his time for not coming home. I was wanting to celebrate our friendship, but-"

She started to cry, but Uncle K didn't believe it for one moment.

"If you don't want your nephew to spend time with me or any of the sisters, then I understand. He's been my very first friend I ever made since..."

She balled her eyes out and was started to walk towards the door in pain. Richard stood there as Uncle K couldn't help hurting a girl's feeling.

"Aw, shucks, little lady. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't know you were friends with my nephew."

She sniffled for a moment.

"Look. I would like for you to continue spending time with my nephew, but I would like for him to return before dark. Could you promise me on that?"  
"Yes sir." she sniffled.  
"Is it alright if I give you a hug?"  
"No, thank you sir. I'll be fine."  
"You sure? They say that hugs make everything all better."  
"No thank you, sir."  
"Okay then."  
"Good-bye, Richard. See you tomorrow."  
"Okay."

As she walked towards the car she had ready, Richard then started to be confused. Willow was with them when they left the buffet, but since he walked into his house, Willow seem to be there. The more questions he could think of, the more curious he wanted to understand. As he went towards his room, he started to find clues about the girls from the lost history book, but all he found was the Lost tribe and the four elements. While researching, he then noticed a few words started to appear and a few pictures started to show carefully. From each mark, they all symbolized each tribe. Not knowing what to do, he drew out the pictures from the book from what he was able to verify and they all looked familiar to him. The Water tribe mark was the exact mark Erica had when he first saw her, the Earth tribe mark was the exact mark Olseia had when she glared at him during the tree incident, the Fire tribe mark was the exact mark Delia had when she quiet him after the tree incident, and the Air tribe mark was the exact mark Willow had when he saw her in his room.

"What does it mean?"

He continued reading. While looking, each word meant something.

"...strong earth members..."

He then remembered Olseia's strength and pushed the tree towards the side.

"...flames to be touched..."

He then remembered Delia's hot hands from a hot AC.

"...disappear like the wind..."

He then remembered Willow's disappearance.

"...immortal...heroes..."

"What is the meaning of this?"

He knew what he had viewed from each of them that they are not what they've seemed. To confront this issue once and for all, he had to know first thing. As soon as he parked his car, he noticed that all of the girls stood by the yard. Not knowing what to do, he walked towards the forest to talk alone with them. Willow, being the first to do so, walked behind him, Olseia and Delia walked behind Willow, and Erica came last. Alone in an empty forest, Richard stopped for a moment and started to talk.

"I know all about your secrets. You all are different based on the mark. It symbolizes your tribe."

Olseia came near the tree.

"The strength is not as a normal man to lift heavy objects.

Willow was sitting on a log.

"You disappear whenever you like."

Delia stood near the lake.

"Your temperature is nothing like anyone could ever imagine."

Erica walked near Richard.

"How old are each of you?"  
"All but Willow are 17. She's 16."  
"How long have you been those ages?"

Erica didn't respond.

"I know what you are."  
"Then, why don't you say it?" Olseia replied. "Out loud."

Richard knew that the truth needed to be known.

"You are all heroes."  
"Are you scared?" Willow asked.  
"Not really."  
"Then, come." Erica replied.  
"Where?"  
"To show why we can't show our marks to humans." Olseia stated.


	4. Chapter 4

For a few moments, they walked up towards the mountains and noticed that the lights were shining. Each of them started to reveal their marks where the light is reflected. Each mark started to glow as before, however, their marks started to shine like their tribe marks. The Water was blue, the Fire was red, the Earth was green, and the Air was silver.

"Wow! That's a cool trick."

"Trick?" Olseia replied. "That's an immortality mark. It drains our life as it is with no exceptions. Since birth, we had no choice, but to become like this: horrific monsters to humans!"

"You guys aren't monsters."

"We were chosen to protect evil. We never get to live a normal life as a normal human." Willow stated. "No human would ever understand this."

"I understand you..."

"No, you don't! We have the ability to destroy evil, not like the ones from Hollywood. We could be invincible with no care of anyone but ourselves." Olseia stated.

"Then why did you guys hate me when we first met?"

"We hated humans so much because we despise the youth they have to offer. A chance to live with choice. We were forced by birth to live like this." Erica replied.

"But if each of you don't have the ability to do so, then why isn't Delia able to explain herself of this matter?"

"It's because-" Willow stated.

Delia silenced Willow before she would be able to speak. In a deep breath, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I was cursed with this immortality. Unlike the sisters, I was born with a curse."

"A curse?"

"There are things for someone like me to contain. I was born with both fire and other elements. No creature can have that power."

"Why would you say that's a curse. That sounds like a blessing to me."

"It's a blessing to freeze the one you love?"

"What?"

"She can control her elements by her emotions. That's why she barely spoke with others due to this effect." Olseia replied.

"My hidden talent that I've told you about, Richard," Willow stated. "I control minds. That's why I can't touch people; I also can't eat like other people."

"I want you to stay away from us." Erica stated. "...that would be something I normally would say, but..."

"Are you sure?" Olseia stated.

"Since he knows our origin, then there's no other choice."

Olseia just stared at him as Erica came close to him.

"There's no possible way for you to leave after knowing so much about us."

"I know."

"Do you know what will be at stake here if you stay with us? You'll never live the life the same way again."

"I know, but why would I ever leave with the coolest kids around?"

The sisters became confused.

"I mean, come on. Who gets to live life where you are invincible with anything?"

"That is where you're wrong." Delia stated. "Not all of us have invincible power. We tend to have weakness, but only few know of it."

"Still, though. I'd love to be a hero."

"Would you live many eons than to spend your life with your friends again?"

"Well, no... but if that's what it takes to be a hero, then so be it."

"Are you saying...?"

"I want to be your friends."

"Friends?"

He then touched Erica's shoulder and smiled.

"Of course, if that's alright."

"It's just that...no one's ever asked us to be friends before."

"Well, now you do."

As he smiled, all of them smiled as well. Ever since that day, they spend close to each other more and more. All of them started to show him a bit of power here and there when they were all alone and each of them shared a bit of backstory as to how they were chosen to be heroes. The first that was told was Erica when both her and Richard started to walk towards the park.

"How did you became a hero?"

"My family were related to the Water tribe. We would bend things out of will, however, I never had that type of talent. I was a unique type of character from the day I was born. When I received this mark, I was banned from my family and met Olseia. Both her and I basically grew up together."

"What does the mark mean?"

"It means leader."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What about the other two?"

"Delia and Winter was close to each other as well, but they were different just like me. When I met them the first time, they had an amazing talent. Since they were from different tribes, we all agreed that we would all stay together till the bitter end. Delia means Elements as Winter means Spirits"

"Wow. Do each of you have different gifts? I mean, Willow mentioned that she had the ability to control minds and Delia can be able to use her emotions from her elements."

"Olseia can be able to read messages throughout parts of the earth. Her mark means Life."

"You mean, by tree leaves and the earth? How?"

"She may need to show you someday."

"Wow. Is there any other creatures like you?"

"An immortal heroes? Not that we know of."

"You mean, you don't know if there are more of you?"

"There may be, but I'm not quite sure if we've ever encountered one before; I do mean us girls. I'm sure my family and their family have mentioned a few."

"I see."

"Hey guys," Willow yelled from a distance.

She was running towards them with great persistence.

"What is it, Willow?" Richard asked.

"My mom is hosting a party and is wanting all of you to come, including you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. My mom wants to meet you."

"Oh...well...does she-"

"She knows that you know."

"What does that mean?"

"Willow tells her mother what she had done today. Every single detail."

"Oh."

"So, can you come?"

"Well, I need to talk with my uncle to let him know what's going on. If I don't, then..."

"Oh yeah."

"Don't worry about it. I know just how to do it." Erica stated.

Not knowing what Erica meant by that, Richard decided to leave towards home for the day. That afternoon, as he was helping his uncle with the animals, they heard a car pull up. Not knowing who it was, Uncle K walked nearby to see who pulled up in his property. When he looked, Richard was shocked as ever. He noticed that the Cole sisters all came for the first time to see him and his uncle.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Uncle K asked.

"We are here to pick up Richard." Erica stated.

"Really? Where in tarnation are you girls going?" he inquired.

"My mom's house. She's hosting a party." Willow stated.

"That's nice. I'm not quite sure why he didn't tell me about this party. I would have personally got your mother a present, Ms. Willow."

"I sure she would love the present no matter what, Mr. K."

"Well, then. Richard, get yourself ready. I'll keep your guests occupied for a moment. If that's alright with you, ladies, allow me to show you the barn for a while. I haven't had visitors before."

"Yay!" Willow stated in joy as all of them followed Uncle K.

Richard, not knowing what just happened, went towards his room, got changed from one of his best clothes he had packed in his suit since this was not going to be a casual party, and walked straight towards the car. Uncle K had just finished his grand tour and was not even kidding when he showed them all of the details of the barn. The girls seemed shocked of all he knew about the barn.

"Wow." Olseia replied. "I'll never see milk the same way again."

"Those little piglets were so cute~! Weren't they, Delia?" Willow squealed with joy.

Delia only nodded slowly.

"I appreciate you giving us a grand tour of the barn, Mr. K."

"No problem, Ms. Cole. I hope to see you guys again soon."

"Thank you."

"Richard! You're ready!"

"Yep."

"We promise, sir, that we will bring him back in one piece."

"I hope so. Have fun, Richard!"

They drove off and left Uncle K with his work. Richard sat at the back of the seat next to Willow and Delia as he was ready to meet Willow's mother for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

As they made it towards their destination, Richard was shocked enough that his mouth would have literally dropped in a second. Willow's house was an exact replica of a castle, but more modern than anything he had ever seen on television.

"Welcome to my house."  
"Your house?" Erica corrected.  
"Sorry. Our house."  
"Wow. I never thought you guys lived here."  
"What else did you expect?" Olseia inquired.  
"Well, possibly a mansion or an expensive house, but a castle?! It's like a dream come true. My dad would love to see this."  
"Maybe this is not such a good idea, Erica." Olseia replied softly.  
"If Willow's mother wants to see him, then we can't go against her wish."  
"I know, but when he mentioned his father, what happens if he sees this?"  
"You have a fair point. However, he shouldn't have any problems keeping this a secret."

As they pulled inside, most of the members from different tribes noticed the girls coming. When they saw Richard come out as well, they stood there silent and gazed upon him. He noticed that they made him feel a bit uncomfortable of this matter. He then felt a touch on his shoulder. With a quick glance, he turned to see Erica touching him.

"Don't worry about them. They're our relatives."  
"I see."

He quietly entered in as he was interrupted by a joyful cry.

"Sis! Sis!" two voices screamed.

Willow looked, seeing her twin brothers coming by. She hugged them with joy.

"Aang! Lee! I missed you guys."  
"We've only been gone for an hour, Willow." Olseia replied.  
"I know that, Olseia, but an hour is a long time, you know."

They hugged for a moment as Lee noticed Richard standing there.

"Who's he?"  
"Oh. I forgot. Boys, I want you to meet-"  
"Richard!" a girl who was full of glee shouted.

Richard then was tackled by a child who looked like Olseia, but a bit kinder and more sweet than her.

"This is him that I've heard so much about!"  
"How'd you guess?" Willow asked.  
"Duh. Mom has told me everything about him. You live near the Hollywood sign, right? Is it beautiful than in pictures?"  
"Uh..."  
"Oh, and he's rich! I'd like to know if you spend days eating meals with celebrities, do you?"  
"Jen. What are you doing here?" Olseia asked.  
"Oh, Seia, I just want to meet him before he meets with the leaders, of course."  
"Leaders?"  
"Yeah. There's about four of them. Apparently, there were five, but-"

Before she could continue forward, Delia closed her mouth beforehand. It seemed like for Richard that they were hiding something, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Tell us why you're here, Jen." Delia stated in rage.  
"You know, your power doesn't work on me, Delia."  
"Tell us, Jen." Olseia replied.  
"Fine. The leaders are ready to meet you now."

Richard sigh deeply as both Jen, Lee, Aang, and the others walked towards the main grand ballroom. Willow noticed that Richard was scared for a moment and asked her twin brothers to comfort him.

"Don't worry, dude." Lee replied to Richard. "Our parents ain't bad."  
"Yeah, but if you count the times they try to punish us, torture us, or by any chance try to kill us..." Aang stated.  
"Aang!" Jen stated.  
"What? That's true."  
"The point is: our parents are just wanting you to be yourself. Don't worry about it."  
"Unless you get on the Air leader's bad side, then you may have a problem from there." Aang stated.  
"We're here!" Willow stated.

Richard looked at the door and was a bit nervous of his first impressions, but knew that he had to get through with no problems. As the doors went opened, he would've expected to see torches hanged on the side as each of them sitting on thrones, but instead, it was like a living room: a couch, table filled with goodies, punch and a few presents. He quickly sighed for a moment and was about to touch the floor of the room when Olseia stopped him.

"What is it?"  
"Let us in first."  
"There may be traps waiting." Delia stated.

As each of them entered in slightly, there was nothing in sight. He then started to come in as the door started to close behind him. All of them circled around him as they prepared for battle. In one moment, they heard a call and a few members came towards them. The girls started to fight as the three siblings tried to fight some other members. As one came close to Richard, he stood there carelessly. For some reason, he grabbed a stick he had found nearby and started to fight like it was a sword. Though he wasn't very sure about this, they fought until he found a way to push the fighter towards the ground. Before he had the ability to strike, he stared at the fighter as the fighter stared at him. He dropped the stick away from him and the member called off. All stood there as the member came up. When the mask was removed off, Richard stood there shocked. It was Willow's mother that he fought with and defeated.

"It truly is a pleasure of seeing you, Richard." Willow's mother replied.

Masks were coming off as he noticed that the others were the Cole sister's mothers and fathers.

"I've never seen one actually have compassion for someone that would've attacked you straight up before in all my years. No wonder why my daughter talks about you."  
"Thank you, ma'am."

Willow's mother then started to speak a language that was not learned by man, but somehow he was able to understand what they were saying.

"I am sure that you know all about us, do you not, Richard?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"We have been informed by the main counsel that all that know of our secret must be killed." Erica's mother replied.

Richard gulped for a moment. Killed? This was too much to take on a high school student.

"However," Olseia's father continued, "since you know about the secret that you were able to pass our tests..."  
"...We will let you live." Olseia's mother finished.

Richard breathed silently.

"Children" Erica's father replied. "You seem to select an excellent ally."  
"Ally, father?" Erica asked.  
"Yes, for it may bring the fifth together at last."  
"You mean-"  
"Yes. Only time will tell."  
"The fifth? What do you mean, the fifth, sir?" Richard asked  
"The Center Tribe." Willow's father replied. "You will know in due time."

As they all came and greeted him to their tribe and what their marks represent. From what Erica stated, Leader, Life, Element, and Spirits were the exact replica of what they do. From what Erica's father stated, legend told of a Center tribe who use to be apart of the group was betrayed and was no longer apart of the circle and has been broken for all time. They prayed that one day that the Center tribe would return and let their bygones be bygones.

"Wow." Richard stated. "Each of you are amazing. If I may ask, if a human requests to be apart of the tribe, what is the ritual to do so?"  
"Ritual?"  
"Yeah. You know, sacrifices, tests, that sort of thing."

All of them stood there confused of his saying.

"There's no rituals like that, silly." Jen stated. "When one becomes a member, don't they get marked by some sort of writing, dad?"  
"Of course, but that is something you are all imprinted when born. Imprinting something like that while an adult: it is something we as a tribe are not taking that type of risk."  
"Why is that, sir?"  
"Have you ever been electrocuted?" Willow's mother asked.

Richard nodded. He had been shocked when he was seven when plugging in a plug after he took a bath and was paralyzed for an hour or two.

"It is like that, but only worse."  
"How worse?"  
"You may end up dead by the time immortality is caught within you."  
"I see."

Richard then noticed what would happen if he became immortal: he may end up killing himself before he had the chance to be immortal. No matter what they tried to do to keep him away from being close to them, he only responded clearly.

"If that's what it takes to be imprinted to be a member of this tribe, then I'm up for it."  
"Foolish boy." a voice replied.

All turned around and noticed a young lady who looked precisely like Delia just stood there as her fire element was being tossed around her arm. She had a mark on her cheek just like Delia's but had less element than Delia and more leader than Erica's.

"Would you rather give up your youthful life than to be cursed like us?"  
"Emily." Willow's mother stated. "It's been a while since we seen you here."  
"It's not like I wanted to be here anyway."  
"What brings you here?" Willow's father asked.  
"Just wanted to see what all this is about of the boy, but it looks like you all see it. Well, I don't."  
"What do you not see in him, pray tell?" Erica's father asked Emily.  
"Well, if you want to know about what I think, I only see a spoiled rich brat who doesn't even have a clue of what immortality is like." Emily stated as she started to walk towards him.

Delia went in between her and Richard, preparing for a fight.

"If he wants to live like a nightmare and end up regretting of this choice for the rest of his days," she continued, "then be my guest, but I don't want to hear any type of excuse as to think that it is just being immortal is fun for one day and then living like that forever."

She then started to walk away from the room and started to go towards her room. Delia stood there in hatred as Richard tried to figure out what just happened.

"Don't worry about Emily." Lee stated.  
"Yeah, she's just a sourpuss." Jen stated.  
"Oh. Did something happen to her?"  
"There are some things better left unsaid." Aang stated.

Richard then finally had something hit him. Delia protected him from someone that is from the same tribe as her. Could it be that Delia and Emily were related somehow? He didn't seem unsure, but it was worth asking.

"Well, if I may ask," Richard said, trying to change the subject, "Why have you asked me to be here?"  
"We had hoped for you to come to our family activity tomorrow afternoon." Willow's mother stated.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. We will provide the items while you come with only a single hat." Olseia's mother requested.  
"A hat?"  
"We will explain when time comes. Are you interested?" Willow's father asked.  
"Sure."  
"My daughter will pick you up by then."

They then allow Erica to drop him off alone as night started to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

As they pulled in, she stopped the car and looked away. Richard noticed that she was wanting to ask him something, but wasn't sure what it is.

"Are you alright?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. It's just that-"

She stopped mid sentence as she tried to figure out what to say. It seemed like she was in short in words. However, she took a deep breath and sigh for a moment.

"I want to say thank you for being a friend to Willow."  
"Your welcome."  
"I...I want to give you something."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"This."

She handed Richard a sword. As he glanced at it, the sword was as sharp as steel, barely touched for many years and was likely able to be held by a chosen vessel.

"A sword?"  
"Yeah. This is the sword of Excalibur."  
" **The** Excalibur?"  
"Yeah."  
"No way. That's...that's awesome! I've never seen one like this before."  
"Yeah."

Richard then looked up and hugged Erica as it was. Scared for a moment, she tried to get his hands off him, but his hug was so warm that she couldn't resist.

"What are you doing?"  
"Hugging you, why else?"  
"Have you forgot what I am?"  
"I know, but how else am I to accept a gift?"  
"Well..."  
"If I may ask, why are you afraid of love?"  
"Well..."

She glared downward and sigh for a moment.

"I...I just don't want to get hurt."  
"I see. Could you close your eyes for a moment?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to try something."  
"Okay."

Erica then closed her eyes for a moment as Richard then started to come close to her. Though he never kissed anyone before, he wanted to show how much he cared about her. At that exact moment, their lips touched for the very first time and her eyes opened up. For a moment, she would've slapped him in a second, but the kiss between them was too strong for her; it was like her old life she had before died and a new life came alive for a moment. Her hands started to touch his backside and was about to accept it completely when her power pushed him away from her body.

"I'm sorry." he stated in apologetic.

Erica just blushed for a moment.

"It's just strong." Erica stated silently.

He then cleared his throat and opened the door. After he thanked her for taking him home, Erica just sat there, feeling the kiss on her lips. Though she was content to be kissed by him, it seemed like there was something that didn't feel right. Her fear that she had before felt safe for all human kind. Now, she knew what it felt like to have something worth fighting for. She turned the car on and started to go home. The very next day, Willow picked up Richard as normal and informed Uncle K that they will be back no later than nightfall. He agreed as always and they started to drive off. When they made it close to the mansion, the members were preparing themselves by horse.

"Where are we going?"  
"Horseback riding, of course." Willow stated as she got out of the car.  
"Then, what does my hat have to do anything?"  
"It's a very rare occasion," Delia stated, "for all of us to go play duel."  
"Duel?"  
"An old battle game we use for practice." Willow explained.  
"Oh."  
"Plus, there's suppose to snow where we're going and we don't want you to see the game with snow in your face."  
"Oh. Okay then."

As they started to get towards a horse, Erica looked at him and somehow became loss for words. Richard, being clueless with Willow, smiled and walked towards a horse. Olseia and Jen noticed her strange behavior and continued forward. All of the members started to horseback towards the mountains and there laid a cave where all the horses stood in. They walked in except for Erica. Richard, wanting to know why she stayed walked close to her.

"Is everything alright, Erica?"  
"What? Oh, yes. I'm alright. Why do you ask?"  
"You're acting strange since we last spoke."  
"What do you mean strange? I'm not strange. Are you feeling a bit strange?"  
"No."  
"Oh, then I may have exaggerated."  
"Maybe a bit too exaggerated."

Before she had a chance to explain, Aang and Lee were coming close by.

"Come on!"

As they both walked, Richard then noticed that Erica blushed each time she seemed close to him. Not knowing what that means, he was about to ask when he noticed the area where the duel would be located. It was from an opened area where the lava has not grown due to controllable elemental power with a few seats from the sides and snow falling from the ceiling.

"Wow. You guys weren't kidding when you guys mentioned about this activity."  
"Yep. Our parents practice here, but since we were bored at the castle, we decide to play a game." Lee explained.  
"Whomever can stay the champion long enough will win." Aang stated.  
"We remained the champion." Lee continued.  
"Until Emily defeated us." Aang finished.  
"Wow."  
"This time, it'll be different."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're going to see if Erica will play."  
"Erica?"  
"Yeah, she's the best, but never plays unless she's challenged by a person."  
"Really?"  
"Yep, but lately, she hasn't been challenged a duel, but we're going to make a bet."  
"If she loses, she is going to give a guy of our choice a kiss. Not just on the cheek, but on the lips."

That made Richard blushed for a moment as they gave him their bargain.

"If she wins, however, she gives us the punishment of her choice."  
"How about to never bring a man into this bet?" Erica stated.  
"Fine. You're on. The challenger you will be fighting...is him."  
"Wait. What?" they both stated in unison.

They both looked at each other and didn't know what to do. He never fought a girl before and she never fought a mortal, let alone a male before either. They both sighed and agreed. As they prepared for their very first battle, Richard stood there with a stick as Erica stood there with hers as well. He shuddered in fear since he didn't want to do this, but he didn't know what the rule was. As they started to talk about the rules, Erica stood there in full fight stance as if she did want this to happen.

"Ready, Erica?" Lee asked.

She didn't respond as she prepared for battle.

"Ready, Ricky?" Aang asked.  
"Wait. Ricky?"  
"GO!" the twins shouted.

Within a few moments, Erica went towards him in full speed as Richard stood there dumbfounded. Though he didn't seem prepared of this attack, Richard stood firmly towards the ground as her stick went towards him. Not knowing what to do, he pushed the stick away from him and held his ground. Not knowing his plan, Erica continued to fight until she was able to find his weakness. When she had found that particular weak point, Richard then went forward to use the attack he did with Winter's mother, but she had the advantage. However, when she was just about to trip him towards the fall, Richard then grabbed hold of her shirt as they both fell towards the ground. As they looked at each other, Erica was a bit shocked to see him under her as he glared at her eyes. When they were about to kiss again as before, Erica heard Olseia call out to the members.

"They're coming."  
"Who?" Richard asked.

Knowing who Olseia meant, Erica went towards the boys to put dirt on Richard's arm and protect him. Richard, who seemed to be confused, started to come close to Erica.

"What's happening?"  
"Just promise me to not look at them in the eyes."  
"Them?"  
"They're here." Jen stated.

As they all looked towards the direction, there were three different members who were barely from the original group. One had hair as silver as a snowflake, another with red hair, and the last one with a scar on his face. The leaders started to protect their children and went in front of Richard to protect him.

"Well, well, well." the red hair stated. "if it isn't our favorite group of immortal heroes."  
"What brings you here in our territory, Ember?" Willow's mother asked with determination.  
"Fear not, Starlight." Ember stated. "We had just passed through and couldn't help to be apart of this glorious activity."  
"With friends or with enemies?" Erica's father inquired.  
"They're friends of mine. This is Rosalyn and this is Jaguar."  
"Why am I not surprised to have you three come near our family?" Willow's father stated in hatred.  
"Don't worry. We aren't here for war. Just peace."

As they glared at each other, Rosalyn noticed a boy that was glancing downward near the twin boys.

"Who's he?" Rosalyn asked as she took a step forward.

When she took that step, the members went in front with their weapons.

"A human?" Jaguar asked.  
"Leave at once." Erica's father replied in a stern tone.  
"It seems as if we are at war." Rosalyn replied as she started to walk away for a moment.

As if Erica could feel something wrong, Rosalyn stopped for a moment and shot an ice particle near Richard. Aang and Lee protected him with their power. Ember noticed this attack and held her hand.

"That's enough. Let them go."

As they started to go away, Erica, Willow, and Olseia's parents told the girls to take Richard home. While taking him away by horse, Erica and Olseia prepared their weapons, Delia prepared her elemental power, and Willow held on to Richard tightly.

"Who are those girls?"  
"They are bad news." Olseia replied.  
"They've been known as immortal vigilantes." Erica stated.  
"They kill for sport." Delia stated. "instead of saving lives."  
"Will they intend to kill me?"  
"They might since you are only human." Willow stated.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Home."  
"Home? What if they follow us towards my uncle's place?"  
"They may kill him, or worse torture him until he reveals any secrets."  
"That's not good."  
"What about any of the neighbors?"  
"They will harm anything that we came across with."  
"Then, I have to leave."  
"Where?"  
"To my actual home. They won't know where it could be."  
"That's worth a shot."  
"Then I know what to do."

As they came close to the house, Willow and Richard walked towards the house and went through with the plan he thought of. Since he knew that his uncle is gullible of anything, he would tell him that he's leaving towards home. When he walked in with a hatred face, Uncle K noticed that he was not happy.

"What happened?"  
"I can't take it anymore! I have to go home."  
"Home? Why home? What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
"Did it had to do with that girl?"

He didn't want him to know about what was going on, so he said things that he knew that he was going to regret.

"Look...I don't want to live in a place that is full of garbage."  
"Garbage? This was the sanctuary from your mother."  
"That is the problem. My mother that I knew would never live in a place as terrible as this!"  
"She did when-"  
"Will you stop talking like it was your life? My father was right all along: you're a stupid relative that has ever lived and I never ever want to be a person like you!"

He slammed the door at his uncle's face as he stood there speechless. In frustration, Richard sighed and walked towards the car and drove off. His uncle sighed, walked towards the couch, and sat down with his head down in defeat.

"I may not be a smart person," he replied to himself. "but I know how much your mother loves you."

When Richard drove by with tears in his eyes, he noticed that he felt Willow pulling his sleeve.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he lied.  
"He'll forgive you, you know."  
"What?"  
"Your uncle. He'll forgive you."  
"No, he won't. He hates my father so much. He'll assume that I'm like him: a rich stubborn little brat."  
"That's not true. He truly loves you."

In pain, though he was clearly acting, Richard took a deep breath and calmed down for a moment.

"Now that we have that taken care of, let's meet up with the girls."

Knowing deep down that he cares of his uncle, Willow just silently sat down and waited for him to drive to the castle. As he noticed that there was a commotion inside, Richard started to grab a stick from the ground and prepared to open the door. When they entered, there stood all the girls and Ember. Willow and Richard stood there shocked.

"Don't worry. She brings a message."  
"I do not intend to allow any of this to happen." Ember stated. "I only wanted peace in this world, but as Rosalyn being stubborn, she may intend to find her kill and torture as she pleases. Also, be careful of Jaguar. He isn't one to be trifled with."

Ember started to walk away as Delia grabbed her by the sleeve. The girls stood there shocked as she glared at her in the eyes. Though they would've expected her to burn her to a crisp, all they saw was only silence.

"Thank you." she replied as she let her go.

Ember nodded and fled away from the castle. The girls prepared for the trip as Erica stood by the window to glance towards the view. Richard noticed her and walked close by.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"It doesn't seem like you're fine."  
"I just have...things on my mind. That's all."  
"Is it about...Rosalyn?"  
"...yeah."

She looked at him and walked close by for a hug. Though he did want her safe, he embraced the hug.

"Promise me one thing." she stated.  
"What is it?" he asked.

Before she could explain, she kissed him on the lips and they both embraced for the moment. As they looked at each other in the eyes, Erica's smile disappeared.

"Promise me that you'll be safe."  
"I promise."

They both hugged for the moment since they may or may not see each other again. As the parents and the group met each other in their dining room, they all devised the plan. Knowing Rosalyn too well, she can find a connection easily from the girls with him. The plan was simple: get Richard safely towards Beverly Hills while they find Rosalyn. As the parents assigned Olseia, Jen, and Emily to be with Richard, Emily groaned for a moment.

"Why do I have to be with him? He's only human."  
"You have been trained to protect your family, Emily. This boy is apart of our family now."

Emily glanced at Richard as he looked at her. Though she barely trust humans much due to reasons she didn't want to explain, she finally agreed and walked towards Olseia and Jen. He and the girls drove away and went towards Beverly Hills. Richard and Erica watch each other depart until they were gone for long.


	7. Chapter 7

When they finally made it towards Beverly Hills a few days later, Emily sat down by the chair to see through a window of suspected people. Richard and the others sat in a hotel room to wait for a response from the group. Days have passed, no response. One day, as Richard and Jen sat on the couch, Olseia had just walked in when she felt a huge disturbance in her body. Jen noticed the change and went to her quickly. Olseia was breathing very deeply and held her sister's hand.

"Richard," Jen asked. "can you please grab my bag?"

In obedience, he quickly went towards her bag and handed to her.

"It's okay, sis. It's okay."

She carried her towards the couch as Olseia grabbed the bag. Inside the bag was filled with sand. When Olseia grabbed hold of the item, she spread it all throughout the coffee table. She then started to write an inscription with the sand and Jen started to read:

"Lights...Rosalyn...death...blood...and a camera..."  
"What does it mean?"  
"Death will come dreadfully. Where will it be sis?"

She then started to pour the water that sat nearby on top of the sand. While she started working, Richard looked at the area carefully and noticed that it seemed familiar to him somehow.

"That's my father's studios."  
"Wait. You know where it is?"  
"Yeah. It's the biggest area known in Beverly Hills. Why would she be finding a place there? No one has access to get in without a key."  
"The only way to find out is to get her."  
"She may be luring a trap. What should we do, Emily?"  
"We need to keep moving." Emily stated. "If Rosalyn is looking for him, then we need to leave."  
"Okay. Olseia, can we go to the store to buy some things before we leave?"  
"Sure. Do you want to come, Emily?"  
"No thanks. Someone needs to keep an eye on this kid."  
"Suit yourself."

They walked away, leaving Emily and Richard alone in the hotel room. Richard walked straight towards the bedroom to rest while Emily sat back down on the chair to keep watch. A few hours past, his cellphone started ringing. He woke up and glanced at the screen which had the words "DAD" on the line. He then answered the phone to respond.

"Hey, Dad. I'm glad you called me back."  
 _"Richard? Where are you, Richard?"_  
"It's okay, Dad. I'm here at Beverly Hills. I'll explain as soon as I see you."  
 _"Richard! What's-"_  
"Dad?"  
"Hello, human."  
"Rosalyn?"  
"Oh. It seems like you know my name. I assure you that introductions need to be met."  
"What did you do to my father?"  
"He's fine. I assure you. He won't be harmed if you do exactly what I say."  
 _"Please...please."_  
"Don't harm him."  
"How about a trade? Him for you?"  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
"How about the studio your father works? It would be ashamed to meet the heroes with you. Come alone at midnight. If others come with you, your father will meet its end."

The phone disconnected as he sat down on the bed in fear. If he went alone, his father may be spared, but would not know what may happen then. However, if he went with the girls, then he may end up seeing his father killed. While he tried to find a solution, Richard heard a knock by the door.

"Yeah?"  
"Ready to go, Richard? We're about to leave."

He got up and walked towards the door. As he answered the door, he noticed Jen and Olseia standing there with their bags ready to go.

"When do we leave if I may ask?"  
"Tonight at midnight, why? Is that too soon?"  
"Well, I-"

He didn't want them to know about this situation since he didn't know what to do as of yet. In a painful way, he lied to Jen stating that he needed to go to his house before midnight to get the items he need to get his stuff and tell his father good-bye due to this journey. Though the lie was bought by Jen and Olseia, they mention to wait until tomorrow morning. He mentioned that he will go home alone and will be back in no time, however as he started to leave, Emily seemed a bit suspicious of his actions. When he was about to leave with the taxi in the front of hotel, he heard his name from the front door. As Richard turned around, he caught a white stick.

"What's this?"  
"A charm, in case of any suspicious actions take place when you go." Emily stated.  
"You mean, you-"  
"No need for us since she'll know. That stick will help you when troubles come. If used in the wrong hands, it can be the end for you."

As he glanced at the white stick, in quick response, Richard hugged her lightly. Though Emily was not much of a hugger, she did feel a bit of peace with him, but not enough for trust.

"Thank you."

He then got in the taxi and went towards the studio. Later that evening, Richard walked in the exact studio that his father worked at. When he entered inside, he heard his father calling out from a distance.

 _"Richard? Where are you, Richard?"_  
"Dad? Dad!"  
 _"Richard! What's that you have on your hand?"_  
"Dad?"  
 _"It's a camera, daddy."_

When he came close by, Richard then noticed a film playing on the other side of the area.

 _"Can you please, please put that up? We're about to shoot a film."_  
 _"Dad, can't I help with your production? I'll be your personal assistance."_  
 _"Well, that depends if your mother says yes."  
"Yay!_

While he tried to find out why the film is being recorded from years ago, he heard a serious laugh. When he turned around, he noticed Rosalyn was clapping for the applause.

"Spoiled, weren't you?"  
"He isn't even here, is he?"  
"I'm kind of surprise how you were so naïve with my plans."  
"Plans?"  
"That we will have together."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You'll know when the time comes. Now, since we are here alone, why don't we produce our own film together? I have a camera ready for our performance."

He then turned around and noticed that the camera from the studio is being used and live.

"Don't worry. This won't be shown through the human eyes."

She seductively came close towards him as he backed away as soon as possible, but she blocked any escape routes for him to run away from.

"Isn't it odd for me to be able to touch the same human that has been touched by another? How upset should she be?"  
"You-you better leave her out of this!"  
"I'll leave her out of it, unless you do exactly as I say."

As she was about to kiss him on the lips, he used the stick he held on his sleeve and pushed her to the side for a slight escape. When Rosalyn felt the white stick force, she used her frozen ability to freeze the floors. Richard then felt the ice and fell towards a set of clothing.

"You're not leaving that easily." she replied as her hair and eyes were as frozen and cold as ice.

In a scary tone, she held him in the air and started to use her ability to freeze his throat.

"Is that all you got?" he chokingly stated.

In hatred, Rosalyn was close of killing his voice when she felt fire by her side. As he started to fall down, Erica held on to him. When Erica noticed the change of his body, she felt like she was too late. Without notice, Rosalyn used her frozen ability to attack Erica when she was distracted, but was blocked by Delia.

"Erica, get her out of here!" Delia ordered.  
"Right away." Erica agreed.

Just when she was close, they were stopped by Jaguar who followed them in darkness.

"You aren't going anywhere with him."  
"If you want him, you have to go through me."

They both attacked while he laid there frozen still. When he noticed that the white stick was missing, Richard tried his best to find it. As soon as he found the actual stick in clear view, he was pushed down by Rosalyn herself. When he was expecting a response, Richard then felt electrocution from his backside. He yelled in pain as he finally noticed that Rosalyn was giving him a mark of immortality, but in the wrong way from the white stick. In protective mode, Erica used her inner power within to push Jaguar out of the way and went towards Rosalyn to attack. When she was at the peak of murder, Erica was stopped by her mother. All the members came close and noticed the disaster that has happened.

"Don't fall in darkness, Erica." her mother replied. "Stay in the light."

Willow's mother came close by Richard to get him up, but noticed about the black mark. As Willow's mother noticed that his mark was growing deeper into hatred, she called Erica and her father to come. They then noticed what has happened: Rosalyn was able to use the stick with hatred and be able to change him evil.

"Is there anything that can be done?"  
"We need to get the mark out."  
"How?"  
"Erica...remove him off with your mark."  
"Is that even possible?" Erica asked her mother as she prepared to hold on to him.  
"It is."  
"You know how hard it is for me to get out of hatred the last time I tried."  
"Find the will to do so. If not, then he'll die."

As she looked at him, he glared at her with pain and hatred in his eyes. Though she didn't want to see him immortal as of yet with hatred, she didn't want to see him die either. In a quick response, she placed her head on the mark of hatred and quietly started her enchantment. Her mark glowed as the hatred started to be removed off of his back. When she cried out in pain, his breath slowly started to die.

"I...I...I won't give up!" were the last words Erica cried.

Richard, who had heard her words, closed his eyes for the moment and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Richard, who had heard her words, closed his eyes for the moment and passed out. When he woke up the second time, he noticed that his father had sat down near him.

"Richard...son...are you okay?"  
"Where...where am I?"  
"At the urgent care. Your girlfriend really is a help."  
"My girlfriend? Erica? Where...is she?"  
"She's here. Just slept here since we brought you here."  
"What...what happened?"  
"Well, according to Ms. Erica, you injured your back terribly and broke your leg. Your back isn't severe, thank goodness, but it seemed like it's paralyzed."  
"I see..."  
"Sorry I didn't come home sooner. I would've came sooner, but I...I want to let you know that you're going to have a new mother. She's an amazing woman and will love you as if she was her son. Has the most beautiful voice you have ever heard and she'll live with us in Bev-"  
"I want to stay with Uncle K."  
"What?"  
"Uncle K...I want to stay with him."  
"I thought you told me that you hated him?"  
"I did, but he...he was able to let me be myself when I'm at Kentucky and I...I want to stay with him until he...he wants me gone."  
"You sure this is the decision you wish?"  
"Yes, dad."  
"Very well. Let me get your uncle and let him know what happened."  
"Okay."

As he started to leave, Richard noticed Erica waking up from her nap.

"You're awake."  
"What happened?"  
"Don't worry about it. We took care of Rosalyn."  
"And Jaguar?"  
"We couldn't find him."  
"I see."  
"You should be with your father."  
"What?"  
"You'll be safe with him than with me."  
"Wait...no...no, I'm not leaving home just to be with him! I'm staying at Kentucky!"  
"I know...I know it seems hard, but...I...I don't want you hurt anymore!"

She started to cry with tears in her eyes. Richard noticed that she was in pain if he stayed with her, but if he leaves her, then he may never see her again.

"I won't get hurt...as long as I'm with you..."

He brought her towards his face and kissed her on the lips. They embraced for a moment and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Richard..."  
"I...I love you."

She then smiled.

"I love you too."

With joy, they kissed each other for a few minutes and sat down to wait for Uncle K. As months went by, Uncle K and Erica sat down at the table waiting for Richard to come out. As awkward as it was, Erica heard footsteps from the staircase. Richard, being injured from the fight and recovering as best as possible, came in with his best suit.

"You look stunning, Erica." Richard complimented.  
"Thank you." she replied in a blushful manner.  
"I hope you two have fun tonight!" Uncle K smiled.

When they started to walk, Richard then stopped for a moment and hugged his uncle to death.

"Thank you, Uncle K." Richard tearfully stated. "I'm sorry for all those things I told you."  
"Let bygones be bygones. Your momma would do the same thing, you know."  
"I know."

Richard then started to walk away and go in the car as Uncle K smiled. He had the amazing smile any hillbilly would ever ask for. When Richard and Erica came close to the school for a prom dance, Richard noticed Nessie coming near the area. Erica stood there with a glare at her eyes.

"I would like to talk to Richard for a moment."  
"One minute. No more." she replied as Richard sat down.

Erica then looked at Richard and told him that she'll be back for a moment. As Richard agreed, Erica left for a moment as he talked with Nessie for a little bit.

"What's up, Nessie?"  
"You promise that you won't get mad?"  
"When have I ever been mad at you? You're my best friend."  
"Okay..."

She sighed deeply and looked at him.

"My mother wanted me to tell you this in person: I want you to break up with Erica."  
"Why?"  
"Well, she seems to feel a bad omen between her and you."  
"Wow."  
"I don't want you to break up with her since this is your decision, but it's up to my mom for you to stop this before it's too late."  
"Well-"  
"Time's up." Erica stated.

Nessie glared at her with rage as Erica stares at her with a determined look.

"I'll see you later, Richard."

Nessie walked away as Erica came close to him.

"The only moment I leave you and you're guarded by a dragon."

They both walked about and noticed that various amounts of people are enjoying the time of the party. Erica and Richard then walked towards the garden for a lonesome time of herself. When they were alone, Richard then started to talk first.

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you let me live?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You could've let me be immortal. I could've handled it."  
"I know you would, but there were things that I can't explain."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, for starters, if I let the hatred get to you, you...you may not be the same ever again."  
"Oh."  
"Also, I wasn't even sure if I was able to make it, even if the hatred came within you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"I...I..."

With comfort, he hugged her to assure that nothing will ever happen to him again. They glanced at the sky together as Richard sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"If I had told you guys the truth about my father the first time..."

As he sigh deeply to ponder the past of what happened, Richard felt a touch on his hand. He looked up and noticed Erica hands petting as gentle as a lamb.

"Don't worry about it. You know what the meaning of a true hero is?"

He shook his head.

"It is one that isn't measured by the size of its physical strength, but by the strength of his or her heart. And what you did was to protect the one you truly love."  
"Even though that I was being fooled?"  
"Not all of us would be brave enough to stand up for humans. You have the heart pure of gold. Nothing should ever make you different otherwise. That may be the reason why I fell in love with you."

They looked at each other again and kissed deeply within each other. Though Richard knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he had to find a way for them to remain together. Whether it would be by becoming immortal himself or for her to remain mortal. No matter what: love will find a way.


	9. Lost Mark Chapter 1

**This is part of the second story for The Immortal Heroes Saga. Though I did mention that this would've ended the chapter and create a new story with a new icon, I decided that this story will be a Saga. All in one book. So, without further or do, enjoy this new book of the Immortal Heroes. **

The Immortal Heroes: The Lost Mark

"When life makes a path that you cannot go, there's always a hidden way for one to go through."

When one way cannot be made, a river creates a new path to go. To most cases, why would a single lost river not meet the sea? It seemed like something that was lost forever until Richard discovered the origin of the fifth mark and a change that will last him forever. It started as a normal day while Richard, who originated in Beverly Hills, was coming to school in his car. Since the incident at California over a year ago, the mark started to hurt his body worse each day. However, as he thought of the pain, he heard a cry from a distance.

"Richard!" a young girl shouted. "Happy Birthday!"

Willow, the youngest Air member and Delia, the eldest Fire member had just came close to him and started to walk with him. He was the only human that was able to figure out of their secrets and was able to get close to them with a kind heart.

"How did you-"

"You told me about it, silly."

"Okay then. How are you two?"

Delia nodded in a slow manner, letting him know that she was OK. She couldn't speak since Delia was unable to control her emotions as of yet.

"Great! My family wants to celebrate your birth. It's going to be so excited!" Willow continued.

"Don't tell me that you are going to make me bait again, are you?"

"Don't worry about it. Mom punished them for you already."

Though he didn't even want to ask. As they continued talking, he heard the bell ringing for classes to begin. As they went their separate ways, he went to his classes and his discovery of the fifth member had just begun.

* * *

"There's the birthday boy!" Uncle K chanted.

Though he seemed to be okay for his uncle to take care of him, Uncle K can get a bit too overboard.

"Thanks, Uncle. I need to get ready for tonight."

"Whatever for? We have plans for tonight."

"I know, I know, but the girls' parents wanted to throw a birthday party for me. I'll be back before dark comes so we can have our celebration to end for the night."

"Very well. I need to get preparations ready!"

As Uncle K went out of the house and into the barnyard, Richard only shook his head, thinking that his uncle hasn't changed a bit. When he started to prepare for the party, a small pebble started to hit his window. Richard went towards the sound and noticed that Nessie was there. She had been friends with him ever since he could remember. Though silent and scared she was growing up, Nessie started to build her confidence and was strong for her age.

"Happy birthday, friend!"

"Ness! What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong to not give my best friend a present?"

"I'll come right down."

As he started to come down and met her by the wayside, he noticed that she had changed since the last time they spoke. Her hair was getting white streaks as if she was getting highlights or something.

"Wow, Ness. You look...different."

"Yeah... I guess, I'm working well with my speech as well..."

"I can tell. It's improving."

"Yeah..."

Though it was strange for his best friend since birth is becoming more shy around him than normal.

"Didn't you say that you have a present?"

"Oh yeah. Here it is."

She shown him a bracelet that has a dragon carving.

"Wow. That's cool. What is it?"

"It's a dragon charm."

"Dragon charm? For what?"

"It's kind of like a good luck charm, only more dragon-like. It symbolizes friendship that will always be there for you whenever you need it."

"What do you mean by that?"

Nessie sighed as she looked at her friend deeply.

"I-I..."

Before she could actually stated her true feelings, a car started to beep nearby. As the car pulled in, the windows went down, allowing him to see Delia and Erica nearby. Though the relationship between the two was a bit hesitant at first, they did start to form a bond that could never be broken.

"Ready, Richard?"

"Of course. One moment."

As he looked up, Nessie was nowhere to be seen. Though he would've likely allowed Nessie to finish more of what she wanted to tell him, he shrugged, entered the car, and went off. Little did he know that within the timeframe, Nessie was sitting on top of the barn roof. She started to breathe but was getting difficult to control for the moment.

"I'm running out of time. I have to tell him, but how?"

Later on in the evening, the relationship with him and the other members was getting better and better. Everyone started to enjoy the moment, until it was time for the presents.

"Wow! You are going to love our presents, Richard!"

"Thanks."

"Open mine first!" Jen asked as she tossed him her present.

"Very well."

As he started to grab the edge, a blade started to cut his finger. Blood started to fall and his eyes started to darken than normal. He started to fall towards the ground and the hatred's power started to override his body.

"Richard! Are you alright?"

"BLOOD..."

"What?"

 **"BLOOD!"**

As he stated that matter, he grasp Erica on the neck and went towards the wall. She glanced at his eyes and the hatred power started to take over. The family started to stop him, but each time they try, he would push them away with the power within. When he was close of harming the one he cared about, Willow's mother stopped him with mind control.

 _"Richard...listen to me..."_

 _"Ma'am...what's happening to me?"_

 _"You're injuring Erica...you have to let go!"_

 _"I want to, ma'am...but...something's not letting me."_

 _"Think of the light. Don't let the darkness take over."_

At that moment, the hand started to loosen from Erica's neck. His eyes, which hungered death and blood, started to return to normal. As he noticed all around what had happened, he started to shake in fear. Most members started to get up from his disastrous attacks while others started to help heal others from their injuries. Willow's mother came close to him and glanced at his backside.

"Impossible..." she replied silently.

"What?" he asked.

"...Willow...take him home..."

"Yes ma'am."

"But what about his presents?" Aang asked.

"He hasn't opened any of them yet." Leo complained.

"Boys...not now..." she replied in a stern tone.

Never in Willow's life has she seen her mother tense or strict. When Richard and Willow was driving through, he had to think deeply to what happened back there.

"Don't worry, Richard." she replied. "Mom knows what she was talking about."

"Do you?"

"I can't say."

"What happened to me?"

"It's something that I personally cannot explain."

"When you see Erica, please tell her that I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. She knew that you didn't mean it."

"Thanks."

As the car pulled in the barn, his uncle was sitting outside, drinking an ale. Willow sighed as she parked the car.

"Sorry we made it the worst birthday..." she apologized.

"No biggie. As long as no one di-"

"Please don't say the 'd' word. I don't think that you can handle another incident."

"You're right. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you then."

He got out of the car and started to walk towards his uncle.

"You're home so early. Did something happen?"

"They cancelled the party without telling me." he lied.

"Aw, you poor thing. Don't worry, because I have the entire plan that awaits inside."

As they started to enter in the house, Richard turned back and noticed the car started to drive off the property. He didn't know what will happen to him and the members, but he knows that he will be content with their decision. A short while later, as Willow left Richard's property, she noticed a strange figure running through the woods in the darkness. She pulled over for a moment and started to go through the woods alone. As she came in a clear view, all she could see was an open field. Willow tried to feel any presence, but there was none she could recall. However, as she turned towards the car, she noticed a creature appearing behind her.

"It's been a long time since I met you, hasn't it?"

"Indeed." the creature replied in a telepathic manner. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I noticed something here and started to come and see why a dragon would appear in the woods."

"Don't you know? This is my property."

"I honestly didn't know about it. When I see something, I have to see what it was."

"I know. You always did that when we were kids."

"Well, we're not kids anymore, are we?"

"Sassy isn't normally you, Willow, but I actually like that."

"Anyways, are you intending to tell the pale faces about my people now due to me crossing over?"

"No. It isn't my place to tell."

They became silent for a moment or two.

"Why don't you see me anymore?" the creature asked. "We always see each other."

"In case you haven't notice, we are from different worlds. Even if I wanted to, they wouldn't approve of the match."

"That's true."

"I have to go. My mother will be hunting for me by now."

As she started to walk away from the creature, she felt a hug from behind.

"I'll miss you." he replied softly, making her heart beat a second.

She stood there feeling the warmth, but was released slowly as the creature disappeared in the darkness. She turned around one last time. With joy in her heart, she started to sigh and smile.

"I'll miss you too, Orion." she replied as she went away from that place, towards the car and drove off.


	10. Lost Mark Chapter 2

The next day, after the incident, Richard started to go towards the door for school when he noticed the girls all parked in front of his home. When he started to wave a hello, Richard noticed the actual tension around the area.

"Hey girls, welcome!" Uncle K greeted as he came towards the front door. "What can I do for you?"

"If it's alright, Mr. K, may we please take Richard somewhere after school?" Willow asked.

"Well, sure thing. But please, make sure he returns after dark."

"Yes, sir."

Uncle K went towards the barn to do his normal duties of the barn, but Richard seemed a bit suspicious for all of them to come to his house this early.

"See you at our normal place after school." Delia replied as they all went to the car.

Not knowing what is going on, he agreed and allowed them to go to school. The day went through as if nothing had happened, but when he was in Literature class, he noticed Erica trying to calm herself down. He would've calmed her down, but he then remembered the incident from last night. He didn't want to cause more pain than before. When the final bell rang, he went to the same spot where he revealed their true identities. As soon as he stood there, Richard started to speak.

"I...I wanted to apologize about what happened last night. I-I don't know what came over me. I'm not quite sure if this is the reason or not, but I wanted to get that out of my system and let you know that I'll always be careful of this new power and not use it against any of you and-"

"Actually..." Willow interrupted. "That's what we all want to talk about."

"You can't be with us anymore." Olseia replied.  
"What? Why not?"

"Your power has gone out of control and we can't risk causing you more pain." Erica replied.

"No! I told you before, didn't I? I won't get hurt...as long as-"

"You are with us, we know. But..." Willow stated.

Delia sighed and looked at him directly.

"This new power is something that cannot be fixed like a drop of the hat. It takes so much time that no person, not even an immortal hero can handle the problem."

"Plus, we all know that this issue cannot be fixed by us alone. There is more to that, you know."

"What do you mean there's more?"

"A certain group from the tribes have more power that we all do not contain," explained Willow. "but the only way for this issue to be resolved is to see them, but we cannot do that until the time is right."

"Then...what are you all saying?"

Erica took a deep breath and went towards him. She used her inner power in regret and tried to take all of his precious memories of them away. Richard stood there in a frozen fracture and remained lifeless.

"Forget that we ever existed and move on to your life. Never follow us around and always know that someone is watching you...Good-bye."

At that moment, his memories with them started to become a blur to him and he stood there lifeless and alone. The girls, one by one, fled through the woods, leaving him all by himself. Erica, on the other hand, after leaving him, started to feel so much pain and couldn't risk letting him go.

"You did the right thing, Erica." Olseia replied.

"Did I?" she asked as she went away.

Willow looked at Erica and glanced at Richard, who was still in a trance. Though she would've stated something to Erica, she decided to keep her mouth shut and went with them. For a few moments, Richard woke up from his trance and looked around his area. Not knowing why he was here, Richard started to walk back to the school and back to the barn where he belonged. However, when he came to a stump, he tripped on the root and knocked his head terribly. Later on that afternoon, Willow went to the same forest she found last night and called out to her friend for help.

"Orion! Orion!" Willow loudly called.

She couldn't face the facts that Erica did such a thing. When no response came, she started to walk away. At that moment, the creature appeared behind her.

"This is a surprise." he replied. "Normally, you usually come and see me at night."

"I know, but this is an emergency. Promise me that you won't tell."

"Tell who?"

"Your kind."

"Oh. Sure. What's up?"

Willow then explained everything of what happened for the past hour and what had happened without looking at him in the face. Orion, being calm at this state, was a bit surprised for them to use the same power to erase memories when he currently shares the mark of immortality.

"What do you want me to do? Kill him?"  
"I want you to be my eyes and ears. I know Erica will be heartbroken if she remains on her own. Plus, since your sister is currently close to him, I'm sure you can tell me what is going on."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I would, but Mother wants us to be out of his life for the moment until we believe that he's ready."

"For..."

"Blessings from the masters. If they knew that a human with powers like this can kill, then this may be bad and may cause death to us all. If he can control his power-"

"But it hasn't been effective as of yet, has it?"

"Not really. It started to take hold for a moment and disappear."

"I see."

"Can you please take care of him and be my eyes and ears?"

"I don't know. If your mother hears that a dragon is guarding a human like this, then-"

At that moment, with no regret, she broke the rule of her mother and turned to look at him. He was completely shocked for her to break a rule that they swore upon for a human.

"Please Orion! For me."

For the first time in years, Orion's eyes glared at the moist green eyes. That moment, their hearts started to beat in a rhythm that time could freeze for eternity.

"You promised..." she replied softly.

Orion sighed deeply and scratched his head. Though he had been sworn by families to not help outsiders on anything, Willow was a true friend and his imprinted bond. He knew that he wanted to tell her that he was a part of her, but something inside him couldn't say anything at the moment.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay! Thank you!"

Without thinking, she hugged him drastically that made her feel so alive while him feeling so human. The warmth between them was life changing that they would've stayed forever. For a few moments afterwards, Willow realized what had happened and moved away in a blushful manner.

"Sorry about that..."

"I know why you did. No need to apologize."

"I-I shouldn't have looked."

"Based on your beauty, you look more young the last time I seen you personally."

"Really?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, thank you."

She started to walk towards him, but she realized that she had to go home. After saying each other good-bye, she ran away from the area, while Orion stood there silent and still. As she was out of his sight, Orion ran through the woods to hunt the boy down. When he came to the area where Richard was knocked out, he only hid in the shadows to see if any other suspicious characters come near him. A few hours have passed and he still laid there unconsciously. Orion, finally, came out of the shadows, went towards Richard and carried him to the side. For a moment, Richard felt like he was being lifted from the ground and floating on air like magic. When he started to wake up, he noticed a male with animal skin carried him.

"Who-who are you?"

"Don't worry about it, Richard."

"How do you know my name?"

"You can say a friend has told me about you."

"F-Friend? Who?"  
"Richard!" a voice called out.

As Richard looked towards the sound, he noticed that Uncle K was running towards him in a worried look.

"I thought that you were dead! Please don't scare the living daylights out of me."  
"Sorry about that, uncle."  
"So, why are you here and not with your friends?"

"My...friends?"

"Mr. K," Orion explained, "I'm afraid your nephew may have received a terrible concussion and may be an amnesia. He was knocked out from the woods when I last saw him."

"Oh. That may seem like a problem."

"If he stays at home for a few days, I'm sure he'll remember what happened today."

"Okay then. I guess I'll take him home. And what is your name, young man?"  
"I'm Orion. Orion Peterson."

"You Peterson's boy?"

"One in the same."

"I can't believe that a friend of my nephew is related to you."

"My sister Ness? I'm sure she's a sweetheart."

"She definitely is. May we hope to see ya again?"

"You may see me from time to time. Even you: Richard."

"Oh...okay..."

"See you soon."

Orion, at that moment, walked towards the forest once more and was gone out of sight. Uncle K, who didn't noticed him gone, started carrying him towards the car. Richard, on the other hand, thought carefully about the mysterious character. How does he know all about him and which friend was he talking about? He also wanted to know what happened to him that made him forget things. As they started to drive away, Orion glanced at them from the trees above and watched him from a distance.

"I promise, my love." he replied to himself. "I will do your bidding until the end of time."

When the car was out of sight, Orion hid in the darkness and was not seen again.


	11. Lost Mark Chapter 3

Months have passed after the incident and Richard started to live life as it was before, but felt like something missing. Though each night, when Uncle K asked him if he remembered about the incident last night, Richard's only reply was a simple shrug and a sigh. Every time he sat at class with an empty seat or sit at a table all on his own, there have been times where he believed someone was there before, but couldn't remember. One day, as he started to walk home, he came across an open field where flowers once bloomed. While standing there, Richard tried meditation to think about what happened that day, but nothing came close. Somehow, based on his mark that he had on his back, his spirit went into a different realm, thinking that he was dreaming.

"Richard..." a voice replied.  
"Who goes there?" he asked while looking around.  
"Someone who is watching you."  
"Where are you?"  
"I cannot say..."  
"Why not?"  
"I only can tell you certain things at this time."  
"Can you help me at least remember what happened that day?"  
"I'm afraid I cannot."  
"Please...there has to be a way."  
"I'm sorry..."

His spirit started to return to reality as his mark started to die down. He opened his eyes and noticed a man nearby the field. Richard, who rose up from his seat, went towards him for a brief conversation. The man recognized him and started to run towards the woods.

"Hey wait!"

Richard chased after the man through the woods. Though it seemed dangerous to run into the woods alone, he wanted to know why that person was there.

"Wait. stop!"

They ran and ran until Richard came across a certain place in the forest.

"What is this?"

He walked about to find out more. From what he can determine, it was a hidden sanctuary where people normally had lived in ancient years. However, there were no ropes that reached to bottom and no stairs to lead towards the top. As he looked above the area, he then noticed the same man from before.

"Hey, you!"

The man stood there shaking while he ran across the area. Richard, without hesitation, started to climb up towards a tree, by using some tree branches hanging nearby. Though it was difficult as it seems, he barely noticed other people watching him from a distance. He climbed until he was able to reach the floor board. From a simple moment, as he walked up the area, he had noticed the markings on some of the areas.

"This place is amazing."

As he walked about the area, something came up behind him.

"Richard?"

In full of fright, he jumped out of his skin and turned around. Within that one moment, his friend Nessie was standing there.

"Jeez, Nessie. You scared me half to death."  
"Sorry about that."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"This is my hideout. What are you doing here?"  
"I...I saw someone nearby and came here."  
"So this someone led you here?"  
"Yes."  
"That's a surprise. No one ever gets up here."  
"Well, I guess I'm the first."  
"Shouldn't you be at school or something?"  
"I was, but..."  
"Something's bothering you?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well, I don't want to get you in trouble for being late from school. Let my mom take you there."  
"No need. I can play hooky just this once."  
"Okay then."  
"Do you mind showing me around this hideout of yours?"  
"Oh, um...Sure."

Within that moment, both Nessie and Richard were bonding like they were before. Nessie had shown him the ins and out of the hideout, talked about their families a bit, and for one point, Richard's mind about the incident had disappeared for a while longer. One day, as both Nessie and Richard were sitting in one of her hideout rooms, Richard noticed Nessie wearing a familiar necklace.

"What's that?" he pointed out.  
"This? It was my grandmother's. When I was a kid, she always loved to talk about mythical creatures. It effected her so much that she created a dragon necklace. It shows power and wisdom."  
"Dragons? Aren't they...extinct?"  
"What?!"  
"It's not like I don't believe them, but they're mythical, aren't they?"  
"Maybe. My grandma told me before she left this world that they are real. They live all around us, hiding in the shadows, protecting the pale faces."  
"I see, but why do you wear it?"  
"It is a talisman that my grandma has given me. She says that when the dragon starts to glow, it means that fate has been brought to me."  
"But I haven't seen it glowed ever since I came here."  
"You are not what fate had planned."  
"I guess."

Nessie sighed lightly and glanced at the window. Richard noticed her feeling like a secret needs to be revealed.

"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ness..."

As two of them glanced at each other's eyes, Richard started to feel like there's something in her eyes that seemed familiar to him. When they started to come closer, memories started to form, but it wasn't his memories that is coming. It was a different memory. It was like he has seen this before in his dreams. However, those memories and their faces stopped abruptly when a certain individual interrupted them.

"Is this a bad time to interrupt?"  
"Orion," Nessie replied, "What are you doing here?"  
"Wanted to let you know of an important meeting you need to be."  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Richard. I got to go."

When the two depart, Orion stands there, glaring at Richard carefully.

"You must be tired, Richard. Go home, before your uncle gets worried."  
"Very well, but-" he started.

Before he could finish, another memory appear. It was the same as before, but it shown different leaders in the realm. One of them was a daughter of the leaders leaving the castle.

"Are you alright?" Orion asked.

Richard snapped out of his thought for a moment and glanced at Orion.

"Yeah... I am. Got to go."

As he started to leave, Orion glanced towards him and started to follow above the trees. Richard started to go back to the meadow and meditated again. The mark started to glow and allowed him to concentrate. While he did so, Orion sensed another victim coming near the path. Though he didn't want to interfere with any of the heroes, Orion did promise his love to protect the human at all cost. Meanwhile, Richard started to hear the same voice again.

"Richard... Someone's coming near."  
"Who?"  
"Someone that may know your past. Don't let them interfere with you."  
"Why?"  
"I cannot answer that. Please lie before they kill you."  
"What do you mean?"

As before, his spirit started to return to reality as his mark started to die down. When he opened his eyes, Richard noticed a woman standing there.

"May I help you, ma'am?"  
"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter Whisper, have you seen her?"  
"I don't recall that name before."  
"Maybe you know her as Willow."  
"Never heard of that name either."  
"Pity."

She started to come close to her, the woman sensed a mark on its back.

"I detect a certain mark on your back. Were you born with that?"  
"I... uh..."  
"I'm guessing you don't know, do you? You have been given a mark of a new life."  
"New life?"  
"A life where you can choose to be immortal or to be human forever."  
"How do you know about this?"

"I know because I too had been in your situation: harming the one person I cared and had to choose whether to live as it was before and control it or destroy it for good and live the rest of your life mortal. Let me help you and you can be free forever or you could ruin your mortal life being a monster to those that want to help you."


End file.
